


Love Is Attention

by Rin_Pride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's okay, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, if you know what i mean, not oikawa and his fangirls, practically dating, they just haven't realized it yet, you'd think they're the ones dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Pride/pseuds/Rin_Pride
Summary: “You treated her just like you treat all the other fangirls of yours, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi ignore the other’s squeak of complain at the nickname, and continued. “When she came to cheer you on for volleyball practice, you told her she wasn’t allowed to enter the gym, because you had to focus on practice. Then, you talked with her like you do with all the other fangirls, hell, if I didn’t know you guys were dating, I wouldn’t have guessed it. And on top of it all, no, Oikawa, you didn’t pay attention to her. When she came to our classroom to invite you to eat with her, every day since you accepted her confession, you didn’t even notice her while talking with me and Makki and Mattsun. Whenever she stopped you in the halls to ask you to go on a date, she had to stand right in front of you, and call your name before you actually noticed her, and even so, you always declined, only going on dates when you said so."





	Love Is Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya guys!  
> I really hope you enjoy this crappy thing I wrote in the middle of the night lol  
> If you do, I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think of it and if you'd like more! I could try making another chapter for this, or maybe a different story? If any of you beautiful sweethearts that decide to read this garbage have any requests or ideas that I could make a story of, please do tell! Or maybe suggest any other ships in Haikyuu you'd want a story of (if I don't ship it it ain't gon' happen, sorry lol).  
> Does anyone even read this?  
> Enjoy reading on leave kudos and comments please and thank you

Even through Iwaizumi would never admit it to anyone, especially Oikawa, he loved their friendship. Especially their Friday nights, when they mostly stayed at one of their houses to watch movies or shows or just talk, and on special nights, even go to the movies or some festival. If Iwaizumi was being completely honest with himself, the thing he enjoyed most about those nights, was the fact he got to spend them alone with Oikawa, just them, with the exception of the few times their parents decided to join and cook diner for the both families to eat and enjoy together.

So it was no surprise Hajime was excited about the evening slowly getting closer and closer. He knew Oikawa was probably still on his date, but Iwaizumi didn’t once consider he would stay with his girlfriend instead of joining his best friend in laying on the couch, eating chips and food and re-watching Godzilla (it was Hajime’s turn to choose what they were doing).

Oikawa’s newest girlfriend, a cute 2nd year with soft-looking hair and bright eyes had confessed to him just two weeks ago behind the gym after volleyball practice, and Oikawa had, as always, accepted. They had gone on four dates in the past two weeks, today being the fourth, Iwaizumi knew. How could he not, with Oikawa telling him through the whole day he had a date and all of his plans, and then after, explaining how well everything always went, and how the girls always enjoyed the dates.

Iwaizumi’s line of thoughts was disturbed as he heard the front door burst open, and soon be slammed closed. Hajime stayed sitting on the couch, listening to the hurried footsteps nearing the living room, and soon, Oikawa came into view.

Iwaizumi observed his childhood best friend as he walked over to the couch, pouting. His black trousers were as perfect as ever, and his feet barefoot, as he had pulled off his socks along with his shoes, as per usual. But then, his white button-up had a big brownish stain on it, and his tie was loosened. The sleeves were rolled up, but not in the way Oikawa would usually do if he wanted to look more attractive. The way they were rolled meant Oikawa had simply pulled the sleeves up, rolling them in only on instinct, and was not really paying much attention to his actions as he was doing so, meaning he was heavily distracted by some emotion, Iwaizumi observed. His usually perfectly styled hair looked just a bit more dishevelled than he wears it, Iwaizumi also noticed, knowing it meant he had run his own hands through it many times, probably in frustration, and not someone else having run their hands through his soft brown locks.

Oikawa stopped before Iwaizumi, looking down at him and pouting even more. “Iwa- _chan_ ,” he whined, and Hajime sighed, knowing very well what the other wanted. “Go on,” he answered, lifting his hand to shoo him off towards the direction of his room, causing Oikawa to lose his pout to a grin, turning on his heel and marching off to Iwaizumi’s bedroom to change into clean and more comfortable clothes.

While Iwaizumi waited for him to change, he prepared the movie, opening the bag of chips that was sitting on the small coffee table in front of the beige couch.

When Oikawa returned, now wearing Hajime’s brown shorts that reached to the middle of his thighs and a simple white shirt that was a little short on his waist, but too big around his shoulders. He threw himself down next to Iwaizumi with a loud, dramatic sigh, leaning back against the back of the couch, his legs spread just enough that their knees touched briefly.

“Iwa-chan, it’s unbelievable,” he whined, his pout returning, and Iwaizumi mentally sighed, knowing they wouldn’t be starting the movie before Oikawa finished complaining.

Not that he exactly minded, anyways.

“Me and Kanna-chan were on a date, and I had taken her to this really nice restaurant, you know, the one with really good lightning and set up, and too expensive food for the amount you got?” Of course Hajime knew. Oikawa had dragged him to the same restaurant just last month, on a Friday night of his choice, to try it out and see if it was decent enough to take a date there (he broke up with his then-girlfriend on the next Monday, before getting to take her to the restaurant). “I take my time and money, take her there, only to have her break up with me? What kind of life is this?!” Oikawa continued his complaints, eyes darting to Iwaizumi now and then, to check if he was listening to him, Hajime knew.

“What did you do this time, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, because he knew Oikawa didn’t really need to be comforted. He simply wanted Hajime to pity him and let him do what he wanted because he felt bad for him. Oikawa was never really bothered when girls broke up with him. Iwaizumi was sure he would’ve never even dated anyone if it weren’t for the girls confessing to him.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” His pout deepened. “I took her to a fancy and expensive restaurant today, and last Thursday we went to a really nice beach bar, where we drank really good cocktails and watched the sunset in the sand, and then she goes and tells me she wants to break up with me because I don’t pay enough attention to her! Me!” “Oikawa, you _didn’t_ pay attention to her,” Hajime told him, because he was pretty sure Oikawa wasn’t aware of it. “Huh? Of course I did, Iwa-chan! Don’t side with Kanna-chan! I took her to this very nice café on Monday, and-” “You treated her just like you treat all the other fangirls of yours, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi ignore the other’s squeak of complain at the nickname, and continued. “When she came to cheer you on for volleyball practice, you told her she wasn’t allowed to enter the gym, because you had to focus on practice. Then, you talked with her like you do with all the other fangirls, hell, if I didn’t know you guys were dating, I wouldn’t have guessed it. And on top of it all, no, Oikawa, you _didn’t_ pay attention to her. When she came to our classroom to invite you to eat with her, _every day_ since you accepted her confession, you didn’t even notice her while talking with me and Makki and Mattsun. Whenever she stopped you in the halls to ask you to go on a date, she had to stand right in front of you, and call your name before you actually noticed her, and even so, you always declined, only going on dates when you said so. And-”

Iwaizumi stopped, turning his head with wide eyes as he felt Oikawa start massaging his bicep.

Oikawa hummed, lifting his eyes from where his long fingers were wrapped around Hajime’s upper arm, giving him a small smile. “Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he said, voice soft, but Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t sorry for massaging him, or for distracting him from talking. He had said it just for the sake of it. And Hajime knew, _he knew_ , the softness of his voice was caused by Oikawa being tired from the long day, from feeling relaxed and safe in Iwaizumi’s house, Iwaizumi’s living room, on Iwaizumi’s couch, next to Iwaizumi. Hajime knew the voice because he had heard it so many times in the mornings after having a sleepover, with Oikawa being way softer and more _real_ and _honest_ while still sleepy, with his hair completely messed up and sticking in all directions, brown eyes opened only halfway, movements slow and relaxed, and lips shaped into a soft, lovely smile, forming the words ‘Good morning, Iwa-chan,’ sleepily and softly and happily. Hajime knew that voice very well.

Hajime loved that voice.

Iwaizumi was brought back from his thought when Oikawa continued speaking in that soft voice, his fingers slowly moving over Iwaizumi’s muscles. “It’s just that your muscles seemed really tense, and I know your arm was fine in school and at practice, and I don’t want you to be in pain,” he sayd, and then added, “If Iwa-chan’s arms get hurt, who will be the arm wrestling champion?” and Iwaizumi snorted.

“It’s nothing, I just bumped into a rough corner earlier,” he explained vaguely, relaxing completely under Oikawa’s fingers.

He loved his fingers, too.

Actually, Hajime wasn’t sure if there was anything at all about Oikawa Tooru that he didn’t love.

Man, he really loved Oikawa.

He considered telling him, just like he did basically every day.

“I’ll buy you milk bread tomorrow if we can start the movie now,” Iwaizumi said instead, and enjoyed watching as Oikawa’s eyes lost the dazed off look, instead brightening up. “Iwa-chan!” he said, happily, and then, as Iwaizumi pressed play on the remote, Oikawa hugged Hajime’s arm, letting his head fall on his shoulder.

 _Strange, isn’t it?_ Hajime thought. _He noticed my muscles were strained, yet he couldn’t even notice his girlfriends when they were right next to him._


End file.
